18th century Skirmishers (Cossacks 3)
Background Characteristics The Musketeers of the 17th century are a ranged infantry unit with a mediocre attack value. They usually have no armor (except for Spanish and Austrian musketeers) and, in contrary to their 18th century counterparts, cannot defend themselves when enemy units close in on them. Compared to most other units, the 17th century Musketeer only gets 3 attack upgrades, providing +4 attack damage. This value can be further improved by the ranged attack upgrades in the academy, though, giving at least 50% more damage to them. Their rate of fire can also be improved twice by 30% each with the Flintlock and Paper Cartridge technologies. Musketeers are effective against melee infantry units (except Roundsheers and Cosoletes), especially those without armor. They should generally be protected by melee units like pikemen, as musketeers cannot fend off melee units in close combat. This makes them especially vulnerable to fast cavalry units like hussars. Chasseur (France) In addition to linear infantry fighting mainly in a tight formation, the French also formed another type of force capable of rapid movement and long-range fire. This type of infantry was made up of snipers, chasseurs and the most enduring and strong men. Along with linear battle, these forces could wage guerrilla wars and man outposts. The Chasseur is a sniper unit with a high range and damage. Chasseurs can effectively hold elevated positions. They take some time to reload, though, and fall fast when being attacked up close. Highlander (England) In an age of transmigration, the territory known as Caledonia in Roman times was conquered by the Scots - one of the Celtic tribes that inhabited Ireland. In a fierce battle, they defeated the local tribe of Picts. In the 9th century, Scotland was united into a kingdom. Their unusual uniform designed from a traditional national outfit distinguished Scottish detachments. Highlanders have the highest number of hitpoints and defense upgrade among infantry units, let aside officers. In a ranged battle, they can hold out longer than other skirmishers, but they don't deal as much damage as Chasseurs or Pandurs. Jäger (Switzerland) The Jäger is a sniper unit with a high range and damage, comparable to the French Chasseur. Jäger can effectively hold elevated positions. They take some time to reload, though, and fall fast when being attacked up close. Jäger spend a high amount of coal and iron to fire. Pandur (Austria) In addition to linear infantry fighting mainly in a tight formation, there was another type of light infantry not intended for major battles. Its mission was to wage guerrilla wars, fight in extended formations and snipe enemy officers. They set the standards for light infantry formed later in other countries. The Pandur is a solid average skirmisher, somewhere between the Chasseur and Highlander regarding damage, range and hitpoints, while having a faster rate of fire and being trained faster and cheaper than both of them. Szekely (Hungary) Szekelys are comparable to Chasseurs, having less damage and range, while firing faster and being trained faster. Volunteers/Voluntário (Portugal) Portuguese Volunteers are fairly weak, but cheap and fast-to-train skirmishers. They can overwhelm an enemy army when attacking in large numbers, but need sufficient housing capacities. Back to Units (Cossacks 3) Category:Units Category:Ranged units